The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to automatically configuring a plurality of networked information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs such as, for example, switches may be networked to provide networked systems that may be setup, configured and upgraded by an administrator. Configuration of a networked system may be accomplished using system configuration applications that allow the administrator to configure, upgrade, and provide consistency in the IHSs in the networked system. However, with the numerous variants of IHSs that may be interconnected in the networked system, the configuration of the IHSs in the networked systems becomes challenging and expensive. For example, in the context of tens of thousands of devices networked using one or more switches, ensuring the compliancy and consistency of the configuration across all of the switches and devices via conventional mechanisms that utilize dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) servers or trivial file transfer protocol (TFTP) devices, physically moving the configuration devices between the switches and devices, and manually performing the configuration process is extremely expensive, time consuming, and error prone.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved configuration system for a network.